


Captured and Flags

by lemonadecherry



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DONT WORRY THE CHARACTER DEATH IS A RESPAWN, Gen, NO ONE IS GONE FOREVER DONT WORRY, anyways this is rated teen or up because theres a few...not fun scenes, based on the capture the flag game and grians latest hermitcraft episode, dont worry the next installment of this series will be a much happier one, i sense a pattern, so maybe dont read if that squicks you out, theres a couple brief descriptions of drowning and suffocation, theres two (2) swear words in this one, this is a mostly hurt and not a lot of comfort fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadecherry/pseuds/lemonadecherry
Summary: Grian and Mumbo go to get one of Team STAR's flags, but it doesn't go as well as planned.





	Captured and Flags

**Author's Note:**

> i put in the tags but im going to put it here just in case, this oneshot is a lot less happy then the last one i did. this is a lot of hurt and not a lot of comfort. im also going to repeat that there is a brief description of drowning and suffocation. but i do have a super happy fun sweet oneshot planned next so dw about that
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: solargold  
> mineblr: pan-ocelot

He knew the magma blocks were under the water, but as he usually did he still felt his stomach sink when he felt his feet being violently dragged to the bottom of the water. He closed his mouth just in time as his head was violently pushed in, and before he knew it he was firmly pasted to the ground. He pushed his way towards a nearby block of soul sand, signing in relief when his head broke the water and he could breathe again. 

 

He’d never admit it to Mumbo, but he was terrified. He knew the war was all for fun and he pretended like he was having the time of his life, but he was absolutely terrified. 

 

He advanced forward again, his head out of sorts. When he was once again pulled under, he screeched. He wasn’t prepared, he hadn’t taken a breath. He was stuck and water and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. 

 

When he finally made it to the shore he hauled himself over the ledge, sputtering and coughing as the water drained itself from his lungs. Mumbo appeared next to him shortly, worriedly running up to his best friend. 

 

“Dude are you okay? All I heard was you scream, and then when I turned around you were under the water, and then I tried to get to you but you were gone and-”

 

“Mumbo.” Grian sat up, pushing his dripping wet bangs out of his face. “I’m fine, was just a little startled, that’s all.”

 

“Oh thank goodness.” Grian didn’t have time to process his friend's words as he was pushed to the ground in a crushing hug. 

 

Grian halfheartedly placed down his bed, leaning against it and closing his eyes for just a second, just until he felt his spawn point change. He gave Mumbo the change to do the same, and then they were gearing up to go in. 

 

“You ready?” Mumbo asked him, hand on the door. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Damnit, I was hoping you weren’t so that I had a moment to collect my bearing.”

 

“Here.” Grian laughed, “I’ll go first.” He opened the door, stepping in, and immediately felt like he was falling. He couldn’t see, the only thing his eyes could make out was an entanglement of stairs, going every which way. The cold air blowing through the room chilled him to the bone, and his dripping wet clothes didn’t quite help either. 

 

He took a step forward, and upon hearing the all too familiar whoosh above his head, he instinctively swung his sword, staring at the small glowing orb on the ground as the phantom’s dead body disintegrated. He felt Mumbo slowly step after him. 

 

“Shit.” He whispered, almost breathlessly. “They never did let me into this part of the base.” Grian didn’t reply, his feet felt glued to the ground and he could only stare at the wall. (Or try to. His visibility dropped long before the wall.) Mumbo walked past him, going down the first set of stairs before immediately yelling. It seemed to snap Grian out of it, and he walked down to meet his friend, who was frozen in place, an armor stand replica of him staring at the duo. Grian slowly walked further, careful not to startle Mumbo even further. Finally, he made it, and even though Mumbo was a step below him he still had to stand on his toes to reach around his friend, resting his chin on Mumbo’s shoulders. 

 

It was oddly comforting when Mumbo’s arms intertwined with his, and he felt a squeezing pressure as Mumbo tried to hug him back. He took a moment to stand there, and just breathe. 

 

“It’s nice to know I’m not the only one whose fucking terrified.” Grian finally spoke, focusing on Mumbo’s breathing, which was finally starting to even out. 

 

“I was pretending not to be scared for your sake,” Mumbo spoke, and Grian felt rather than heard the tremor in his voice. 

 

“Well, I honestly feel a lot better now that I know you’re scared too. Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Grian pulled away, and they continued, careful with their footing. Finally, they made it to a cage, and the flag staring at them right through the cage. Mumbo broke through it, and Grian quickly stepped through behind Mumbo, careful to not get lost. 

 

His breath was stolen from him for the second time that day when the pistons quickly slammed in on him. His vision completely stolen and his breath yanked from his lungs. He struggled helplessly for a few seconds before he finally felt the comforting numbness creep in, starting from his core and spreading out to his extremities, and then all he saw was red. 

 

He woke up next to the bed, his vision fuzzy for a few seconds before everything came back into focus, crystal clear again, with Mumbo laying beside him. 

 

“I have to say, I think suffocation is the worse way I’ve ever died,” Grian said. 

 

“Suffocation? Dude, that was lava.” 

 

“No, I definitely suffocated.”

 

“Weird,” Mumbo said. “Well, let's try that again. He reached into the shulker box, grabbing their meager supply of ender pearls and walking back to the door. This time when they entered Grian instinctively grabbed Mumbo’s hand, his taller friend gripping back tightly. He kept his sword at the ready in his free hand just in case and watched above for phantoms as Mumbo led them back to the cage. 

 

“Oh! It’s redstone ore. That’s old school.” Mumbo remarked once they returned and surveyed the area before entering once again. 

 

“I wonder if it’ll open for raw cod.” Grian joked, chucking one in there. 

 

“Dude!” Mumbo yelped, jumping back and accidentally pulling Grian with him. “Don’t do that! What if it was a hopper clock.”

 

“Sorry.” Grian smiled at him, although it couldn’t be seen in the dark. “Here, gimme the ender pearls and I’ll go in.”

 

Mumbo handed two of them to Grian, making sure to remind him to avoid the ore before Grian walked quietly to the edge. 

 

“Careful,” Mumbo spoke quietly, Grian tossed a pearl in between the gap and watched as it shattered. He felt his body slowly start to transport over, bottom to top. It was always a little jarring to see his legs standing by themselves, torsoless, but luckily the process didn’t last for long. Soon he was in the room, the flag right in front of him. He almost didn’t believe it was real, so he reached out, almost bursting into tears as he felt the fabric beneath his fingertips. He fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around the flag. He was well aware of how pathetic he looked but really couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

Finally, he grabbed the flag, rolling it up before opening his inventory. His vision once again went blurry, and 36 small slots appeared in his view, he placed the flag in one of them, dropping it in and stepping out of his inventory. 

 

He threw the final pearl, returning to his friend. 

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Mumbo told him. Grian silently agreed and they walked together all the way back to the G-team base. Once they were up to the meeting room Grian proudly displayed the flag before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Mumbo sat on the table, and they looked at each other before bursting into laughter. 

 

“Let’s leave the remaining flags to the rest of the team,” Grian said. 

 

“Agreed.”


End file.
